College and Coffee
by RenaYumi
Summary: After so long, and so much struggle this felt like the final puzzle piece, setting down the path to happy ever after, if you believe in that fairytale stuff.


**College and Coffee**

**Kittyclaw challenged me and I can never say no to that. For Adventurer411, I know how much you like JxA! Enjoy everyone.**

**Warning: Absolutely no substance, just fluff. I'll be working on Traveling Princess tonight maybe!**

* * *

><p><em>It was<em> one of the best technical school in all of France. All of the world for that matter. Getting accepted, for the boy who had pretty much reprogrammed an entire virtual world, twice, was the easy part. Waiting to see if Aelita, who had been accepted to numerous schools for many different reasons, would choose his tech school was the hard part.

She had been accepted to art schools in France, England, and California, culinary schools, music schools, universities for education, French and English literature, and a million other things. The nerves in his stomach wouldn't let him sleep for awhile, and he spent a lot of time looking into her top choices to see what kind of programs they could offer him, but nothing looked as promising.

So that's why, three days before the end of Senior year, when she can running into his half empty dorm room with an acceptance letter over her head, declaring she'd decided, he nearly had a stroke.

Tech school it would be, for both of them. Something good would come of all the work they had to do for Lyoko, for destroying the virus, for six years of fighting Xana with no recognition and everything to show for it.

They spent along time that night curled up together, Aelita excitedly rattling on and on about the programs she liked and the books they could share- the classes they could take together and which ones they'd have to take alone. And Jeremie just smiled. After so long, and so much struggle this felt like the final puzzle piece, setting down the path to happy ever after, if you believe in that fairytale stuff.

One semester in, and the weather had started to turn cold and Aelita and Jeremie seemed to spend less and less time together as they prepared final projects and studied for final exams. Aelita spent most of her time in the library and Jeremie in the computer lab. By the time either of them a spare hour for dinner both were exhausted and agreed popcorn on the couch and sometimes the popcorn wasn't even popped all the way before someone fell asleep on the other one and they gave up on dinner all together.

But there was one thing that the two of them had agreed on within the first week of school they had never wavered on, and if you asked Jeremie it had saved their relationship.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Jeremie felt his covers torn off his warm little nest and the mattress shifted a little. "Jer, get up! It's time for coffee!" The promise of coffee was appealing, but Jeremie, still mostly asleep, curled tighter into his pillow and started to fall back to sleep. "Jeremie Belpois!" Aelita laughed kissing his cheek over and over again.

"What?" he whined.

"Get up and go on a coffee date with me!" she insisted, her bubbly laughter made him smile.

"Mmm coffee."

"Yes, coffee." Jeremie peeked open one eye at her and she kissed him lightly. "I'm going back to my room to find my jacket and when I get back please be dressed." He tugged on her hand.

"But it's cold, Lita. Let's have coffee in." The girl smiled.

"No." And with that she skipped out of the room to find her jacket. Jeremie sighed, basking in the lingering smell of her before glancing across the cold apartment at his small closet.

Ten minutes later when Aelita knocked on his bedroom door he was lacing up his boots, fully dressed and ready to brave the cold for his coffee date.

"And you even tied your shoes by yourself," she teased, leaning against his doorframe.

"Have you been talking to Odd a lot lately? You're starting to get his horrible sense of humor." Aelita rolled her eyes playfully, pulling her little pink gloves out of the pocket of her jacket.

"Yumi taught me that one actually."

"I'm sure she did." He stood up, picking up his own coat from his desk chair and gave his textbooks a fleeting glace.

"We can study later," she assured him. "But if you don't take me to get coffee I will do everything in my power to make sure that you get no studying done at all today." And oh, the power she held over him.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "You know there's nothing I'd rather do then get coffee with you, Princess." Aelita blushed, holding her hand out for him.

"I love you," she told him as he entwined his fingers with hers. He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Is that why you followed me to school?" She scoffed, bumping his shoulder as they headed out the front door of the apartment.

"You followed me to school."

"I did not!"

"You most certainly did. Besides, if you were here all alone who would you have to challenge you academically? And who would make sure you got enough sleep and didn't skip dinner every single night?" Jeremie laughed.

"Aelita?"

"What?" she answered kicking at the light snow that had started to fall.

"I love you, too."


End file.
